You aren't my son
by Rector-omnium-qui-est-fabulos
Summary: Here is what would happen when Toothless did not come at the kill ring. Not a long story. No character death.
1. Renouncement

"You're not my son."

P.S. Astrid did not go on the ride with Hiccup

"You're no Viking, You're not my son." Those were the last words Hiccup ever heard from his father before being thrown down hard on the ground off the great hall. One hour later all the Vikings meet in the great hall. "I hereby banish this traitor" Stoic the Vast shouted over the clamor of the Vikings, "For breaking the laws of our ancestors by siding with those _beasts!_" Stoic was referring to Hiccup and the nightmare in the kill ring. **(Toothless did not come to save Hiccup in the kill ring, instead followed a plan Hiccup had made for exactly this occasion.)** As stoic turned to put the Chain of Shame around the Traitors neck, Hiccup was already halfway out of the Hall.

"Stop Him!" Stoic's voice boomed startling everyone. But it was too late.

Outside the hall the Viking teens were talking about Hiccup.

"I can't believe everything in the ring was a cheat!" Astrid practically screamed.

"Hey babe if you want you can swing by-"Snotlout was interrupted by Astrid hitting him in the face with the butt of her axe. "WHY CANT YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL THAT I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!"

Just as Astrid was finished screaming at Snotlout he exclaimed," Hey everyone there's Hiccup running like a coward" But Hiccup paid no mind to them he just kept running till he reached a cliff. This cliff was over water, yes, but the water was littered with sharp jagged rocks. Without thinking, he jumped.


	2. departure

Hiccup's POV

Hiccup paid no mind to Snotlout's startled cry as he ran towards the cliff. Without a second thought… he jumped. As he was sailing to his death time seemed to slow down as he flashed back to his fight in the ring.

3rd person POV

_Hiccup and the Nightmare are face to face. Being the gentleman that he is Hiccup drops his knife and shield and reaches out to touch the Nightmare. All the Vikings crowded in the Kill Ring started murmuring their confusion to one another._

"_What is he doing?" Stoick the Vast wondered aloud._

_Hiccup turned to the ferocious dragon to comfort it, "it's __okay. It's okay." __He then took off his helmet and threw it aside.__ "I'm not one of them."_

_Everyone present in the arena gasped._

"_What? Stop the fight." Stoick commanded still confused from his son's previous action._

"_NO! I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't __have__ to kill them." With that said Hiccup reaches out his hand to show the dragon he meant no harm. But that did not calm Stoick's rage towards his son._

"_**I SAID, STOP THE **__**FIGHT!" **__HE yelled at the top of his lungs. At that same moment__he whacked his hammer on the ring cage railing with a loud clang, which startled the Nightmare into attacking Hiccup. He started to run wildly around the arena to try and escape the enraged dragon but he is not fast enough the dragon reaches him with ease. Hiccup knew this was the end until he felt his father reach down through the safety barrier and grab him by the collar not even bothering to be a wee bit gentle._

"_Get that damned dragon under control I have to have a chat will this traitor." Stoick said harshly._

Present. Hiccup's POV

_Come on Toothless! _I shouted in his mind. Right after I had said that the said dragon was below me. I wasted not even a second with strapping in my foot and pulling up at the last second. I raced up to the top of the precipice where all the Vikings were gathered and shot right up in front of them. I hovered in front of them.

"I tried to tell you that the dragons were not what you thought they were but you didn't listen to me. The only time in my life that I felt noticed was when I got better with the dragons." Hiccup shouted to the confused crowd.

"But now I guess you will never end the Viking-Dragon war. And you Stoick," I spat "You never paid any attention to me after your wife died. And that was because I was so close to her and you wanted to destroy all connections with her since you didn't want to have that grief linger in your heart." I said coldly. I immediately softened up when I passed over Gobber," and Gobber, thank you for all you have done for me. You were the father I never had. I will miss you the most." I ended sadly. And with that I zoomed in to the clouds on Toothless not to come back again as Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.


End file.
